Angel of Hope
by ShinyGlaceon
Summary: In the Lunar Subterrane, a young woman worries about her esper powers, then recieving comfort from an unexpected source. Reviews are always welcome


Angel of Hope

**_A/N: I don't even know why I did this, I blame my 3 o clock self. Anyway, a brief friendship fiction for you all, because friendship solves everything don't you know. _**

The Lunar Subterrane, it was a beautiful place. If one were to look up at the sky here, they would see a twinkling sky full of stars, illuminated by the moon, which shone brightly this night.

Sitting at the top of one of the many rock formations was a young, blonde woman. She stared up at the sky, enjoying the view of the sea of stars. Adorned in a red dress and white tights, the young woman stood out here, the soft moonlight illuminating her.

The young woman was deep in thought. Events today had shaken her confidence, made her start doubting herself again. She had encountered a small, but powerful mage in the rift earlier. It was a struggle, but in the end the young woman managed to defeat the mage. However, the mages words still lingered on the young woman's mind.

"Without control… can I call this power" she says quietly to herself, summoning a small flame and watching it blow in the wind. "If I lose control, my power can hurt my friends… or worse. Even Chaos's warriors tread carefully around me when they aren't trying to brain wash me…"

The flame in her hand has gone out now, blown away by a strong gust of wind.

"All my memories are of death and destruction… maybe Kefka was right… maybe I am like him…"

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she looked back up at the night sky.

The sound of footsteps behind her made the young woman turn around, hand grasped on her dagger. Before her stood a tall, muscular man clad in black armour with a cape which was blue on the inside. No skin could be seen, he was fully concealed.

"Forgive me for startling you, but you seemed lost in thought. I thought it best I reach you before someone else did. Someone with bad intentions."

The young woman loosened her grip on the dagger before responding "You, you're Cecil's brother aren't you? Wasn't your name Golbez?"

"Indeed I am" Golbez responded. "Might I ask what troubles you so, that you would wander here alone" Golbez asks, noticing the lone tear mark on the young woman's cheek.

The young woman looks away and back up to the night sky before answering. "I fear that, without control, my powers make me the same as Kefka"

"I see" Golbez responded "And what makes you think that?" He asked, thinking of how best to help this girl.

"All the memories I have are of death and destruction. One vivid memory I have is of a group of soldiers on the ground, their bodies battered, burned and broken. Kefka is there, laughing in the background."

The young woman takes a deep breath after saying this.

"Then, there's my control of my esper form. Last time I lost control, I hurt Cloud quite badly. I've been wrecked with guilt over that ever since. When I lose control, I just destroy everything in my path. In that sense, I am no different from Kefka at all"

The young woman starts having tears flow down her face again, unable to hold them back.

"But, you feel guilt and regret over your actions do you not?" Golbez retorted, seeing a way on how he could solve this

"Well, of course I do. I feel awful for having my powers" The young woman choked out, her voice starting to croak from her tears.

"That guilt, that remorse you have, immediately makes you different from Kefka. You don't mean to cause destruction; it breaks your heart when you do. You wish for a peaceful future, where you and your friends are happy. Kefka wishes for the destruction of all things, he is a sadist, taking pleasure from destruction and others pain. There is your first difference." Golbez explained, his voice showing the sincerity behind his words.

"But, I still do cause destruction, intentional or not, I am still a destroyer without control" She responded, lowering her gaze as to not look at Golbez anymore.

"I'm afraid I disagree. I'd say you are starting to take control of your powers. In your last battle against Kefka, you used your esper form to defeat him. After the battle, you were able to change back without the assistance of anyone. That to me shows you can control your powers"

He felt a small smile on his lips when the young woman looked up after he said that, seeing the woman contemplating his words.

"Be that as it may, my past actions still make me a destroyer. Even if I am learning to control my powers, I can't right my past mistakes." She responded, though her tears had dried up now, no longer falling down her face.

"Then atone for your past mistakes. Turn from destroyer into an angel of hope" Golbez responds, watching with some amusement as the young woman starts to look hopeful, her past doubt starting to disappear.

"Do you… really think that's possible for me though? After all I have done, can I truly atone?" she asks, a small snippet of curiosity leaking through her voice.

"If I can do it, so can you. I am on a journey to atone for my hearts weakness, as I was summoned by Chaos. That alone is proof enough. You can do the same as well. Help your allies with your power, use it to your advantage." Golbez responded and, if he had his helmet removed, the young woman would see a smile as he said those words.

"I… never thought of it that way before. I guess… there is truth behind your words."

The young woman turns to fully face Golbez as she says this.

"Cecil is lucky, to have you as a brother. You help anyone, regardless of who they are. But I can't help but wonder… what is it you really want?" she asks.

"An end to the conflict." Golbez responds simply.

"I see." She responds. "Thank you, Golbez, for putting me back on the right track. I hope… that this conflict ends soon. Then you won't have to fight your brother anymore."

"I hope for that too." He responds, glad that he was able to comfort this young woman.

She nods and smiles sweetly, before starting to walk off, but as she does…

"Pardon me miss, I don't believe you told me your name" Golbez calls after her.

She turns around, realizing she had in fact not told him her name. She smiles before saying "I'm Terra, Terra Branford."


End file.
